The Robot Man
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Hello, my name is Antony and I'm a half robot. At a young age I lost my limbs and they were replaced with robot parts. However, I like to hide them because they are scary.I didn't know, to help my parents pay off the debt, I'd meet some people, who'd want to make me apart of their family, forcefully. But, I not sure if they can take away the pain.But, I don't want to be one of them
1. Intro

**I Don't Own FNAF**

**Intro**

**Antony**

In all plan truth, the idea of me working at a place for kids seemed as impossible as me getting back my limbs. I walked up to the doors of the pizzeria. I smiled a bit, as I opened the door, and let out a mother and her kid. She smiled at thanks at me, I smiled back. I walked inside, looking at the singing animatronics.

"Hello mama, I'm here for the job as the new night guard." I said to a lady at the front desk, she allowed people to pay and gave them stamps to show they were meant to be here. She looked at me, startled it seemed. I frowned a bit, I know I looked scary, wasn't my fault that day.

"Uh, the managers office is down the hall over there, and to the right." I nodded slowly to her. Walking down the hall and past the stage. I looked to see the animatronices staring at me. I blinked slowly, and smiled a bit. Slowly I knocked on the door, it opened.

"Hello sir, my name is Antony, I've come here for the night guard position." he gave me a odd smile.

"Great, your hired." I blinked slowly, that was fast. But, I didn't have much time to process this info as I was taken to the security room. I looked around, getting a good look of the place.

"Now, you run off a generator, so be careful." I nodded slowly, I looked at him, I could see he was happy about something, but also hiding something.

"Now, be here tonight and be ready." I nodded slowly and he left to let me get familiar I guessed. I frowned a bit, something fishy was going on here. I sighed and took off my coat, it was warm here. I frowned a bit and looked at my arms. They were machines, I frowned.

When i was little, my mother and father abandon me at a hospital because there was something wrong with me. They were rather rich, so making me real legs and arms was easy. I sighed softly, I wanted to help a little, so I got a job. But, they scared people to see my arms and legs were metal and not real.

I sighed and put back on my coat, getting ready to leave. I walked out, then noticed a small child crying. I walked up to her, she looked at me, and rubbed her eyes. I brushed the tears away with my white, gloved hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly, she looked at me, sniffling.

"My leg, I hurt it." I frowned and looked at it. It was scrapped and bleeding a little. I smiled a bit, and picked her up.

"Where's your mommy?" I asked, she pointed to her, and I walked over to her.

"Excuse me mama, is this who your looking for?" I asked, the women smiled at me as I saw the girl down and her mother treated her wound. I was about to leave when she looked at me.

"Thank you." I smiled as the little girl gave me a small smile also. I left quietly, not noticing the animatronices watching me closely. I walked out the door, ready to come back at 11:45 for my shift.

'Something tells me I better be prepared for something.' I thought to myself, sighing, 'At least I can't feel a lot of pain.' I chuckled, leaving quietly.

**R&R for more.**


	2. Night 1

**I Don't Own FNAF (Also Hallow, Neko, and Komori belong to ****BlackLatios562 at your command**** )**

**Chapter 1**

**New Guy**

Antony sighed as he walked in for his shift, he frowned at the state of the room, it was messy, sweeped clean, but the tables were off and all over the place was the chairs. Something told him they were being lazy today. Antony blinked slowly, then sighed as he hung up his coat and took off his gloves and hat. He started to put everything back in place.

He frowned a bit as he dropped his keys under the game. He smiled and picked it up, then reached down and picked up the keys and slowly set the heavy game down. He smiled again, he was happy that these arms gave him more strength then normally. Antony nodded to himself at the job well done.

He blinked as he looked at the animatronices. He then he noticed they were staring at him, he raised and eye brow. Antony slowly walked to the security office, he got started. He first listened to the phone call, he blinked slowly at what was said. Antony frowned, well, seems things got real.

'The idea that they can move on their own doesn't scare me. Seeing as what I am, the idea of them being able to move makes sense. If parts can be made to respond to my brain is possible, it may be that the goverment has been holding back on us.' He chuckled at that thought. So he checked the cameras, and blinked as he saw Hallow and his cat friend, Neko, on his right shoulder.

Antony sighed, lucky dog. He smiled a bit, and put down the cameras checking the lights to see nothing. The half metal boy frowned a bit at the state the room was in. Well, no point in cleaning up, seeing as he might only be here for a week.

He checked the lights again, then saw Bonnie, he blinked slowly then poked the button as the door shut on the rabbit. He looked through the window, the rabbit was frowning at him.

"Dang, that was creepy." he muttered as he checked the cameras, he blinked at what he saw. Hallow was smirking at the cameras, he blinked slowly again. Antony just checked the doors, the bunny was gone and the duck...chicken? was in the kitchen. Why was the camera out?

"Hmmm, I guess I'll check tomorrow." Antony smiled to himself. Unknown to him the chicken...duck? was coming up behind him.

"AH!" he then threw the chicken...duck? out the door was incredible strength.

"opps, uh...Chica?" he walked up to the robot. "You okay? I'm sorry about that, I think I reacted a bit too harsh.". Antony poked the robot, unsure if it was okay. He turned to the other door, and closed the left one and opened the right one. He looked at the bunny.

"Uh, can you go check on your duck, or chicken friend. I might have hurt him, not sure." he closed the door, Bonnie blinked and went to do so, Antony sighed softly as he sat down, it was about 5:45.

Well, today's been interesting, he just hoped Animatronices couldn't hold grudges, he said he was sorry at least.

Oh Gosh, he had a bad feeling about this.

**LOL, he will be different then most night guards.**


End file.
